Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags may be embedded in or attached to items that can store identification information and other details. Tags may be small devices, such as a label, with a miniature embedded antenna. A tag reader may interrogate the tag by transmitting an RFID signal, which energizes the embedded antenna to provide power for the tag to transmit a responsive RFID signal to the reader. Some tags may have a power source and/or circuitry to provide transmissions or broadcasts to be picked up by tag readers. Tag readers may be mobile terminals.
Tag readers may receive transmissions from tags and report the transmissions to a server in a network cloud. However, if there are many tag readers in a same location sending frequent transmission reports, spectral bandwidth and battery power of the tag readers may be exhausted more than necessary.